


Post Op Caring

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Little bit rushed, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee, Training Potty, daddy!Liam, he watches Peppa pig aha, little!Niall, sick!niall, sleepy!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'He leaned in, took a mouthful of the soup and hummed as he swallowed. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."</i><br/><i>"Yes," Liam started, wiping a dribble off of the 20 year old's chin. "But you like being looked after."</i><br/>~~~~</p><p>Niall's knee surgery has been done and dusted and now he has to endure the recovery process - with help from Liam along the way - until Liam uncovers a side of Niall that'd been hidden for so long;</p><p>His baby side.<br/>And it's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Op Caring

Niall had recently had his knee surgery and was laying on the couch with his knee propped up and trapped in a cast. This rendered the blond incapable of doing _anything_ or at least that's what Niall thought, that the others thought. Never mind the fact that his body was still addled with anaesthesia, he wanted to do everything by himself. But the thought of someone else caring for him.. Was a thought he was warming to!

“Open up, Niall.” Liam was sat at the end of the couch with a bowl of creamy soup, and held out a spoon in front of Niall's mouth. The Irishman kept his mouth firmly shut

Niall grumbled. “Liam, I'm.. Mmm..” Temptation too much, he leaned in, took a mouthful of the soup and hummed as he swallowed. “I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

“Yes,” Liam started, wiping a dribble off of the 20 year old's chin. “But you like being looked after.” He spoke pointedly, in an 'I-know-you-too-well' way. His eyes were averted down at the bowl, but he did flicker up towards Niall as he saw Niall's face slowly turning a shade of pink, his body stiffening at-- what? Being _found out_?  
Liam said nothing. He continued to feed Niall in silence, scraping each slither up. Once the bowl was empty, he praised Niall quietly and left the bowl on the side of the table, picking up a glass of water. He leaned in again to feed Niall, but Niall stubbornly pulled away.

"I want to do it!" Niall said. "Liam, I can feed myself! You don't need to!"  
He reached weakly for the glass.

"You'll spill it on you--" Liam tried to say, but Niall had yanked the full glass and - yes, spilled it down himself. 

"Now look what you've done, Ni! Didn't I tell you not to? Why don't you ever listen!" Liam scolded gently as he watched the liquid seep into the blankets. Niall's face crumpled slightly and Liam was cursing the Irish boy's baby blues because he just _gave in so easily_ and forgave him.  
"Get up, let's get you into new sweats." Liam said with a small sigh. He pulled Niall's arm gently to sit him up and began sliding the damp sweats off, feeling his heart pang as a tired and tearful Niall pushed his damp face into Liam's neck and whimpered out a "sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Liam promised quietly, and pulled away. He got Niall into fresh sweatpants and a fluffier blanket was draped over him.  
Liam kneeled down next to Ni and ran his fingers through Niall's unenthusiastic quiff. "It's okay, but you need a new drink. I'm not having you dehydrated and even more sick." Niall groaned in protest but Liam trotted off anyway, and returned just a moment later with weak apple juice and... Something.

"Li, wha--" Niall frowned and tried to look at the _thing_ Liam was hiding behind his back. "What's that you got there?"  
Liam put it on the table and, without a word, began pouring the diluted juice into it.    
Niall's mouth had dropped open. Liam had got him a _sippy cup_. Seriously, Liam had actually got him a _toddler's sippy cup_ and _expected him to use it._  
As Liam thrust the cup to his mouth, Niall jerked back, unsure. "M' not using that." He declared.

"Niall," Liam sighed delicately. "You need this. You can't feed yourself right now. It's just until you're stronger."  
Niall still didn't waver. Liam nuzzled the lip of the cup against Niall's bottom lip but Niall still jumped back.  
"Just because your leg is in a cast doesn't mean I can't get you up on someone's lap for punishment." Liam finally said calmly.

Niall stopped, and stared. What the hell did Liam think he was doing? "I'm twenty." He pointed out.

"You are acting like a child, Niall. If I need to punish you to show you where your boundaries lie I will do so." Liam's 'parent voice' was evident.  
Niall was sat still, floored as the words sunk in and for some reason he felt like Liam.. Would actually do it? The thought scared him into obeying, and he opened his mouth as he shrank back.

Liam sighed as he put the lip of the cup back to Niall's lip, enough for a dribble to wet the pink skin.  
Niall began to suckle involuntarily, and brought one hand up to hold the handle. It was as if he didn't even realise he was doing it.  
Liam sat back and smirked in satisfaction, watching as the blond boy drained the cup, sucked _again_ and then actually _whined_ when he realised there was none left.

"That's enough for now, love." Settling Niall down, Liam gently carded a hand through his hair. "We don't want your bladder getting over-full now, do we? Get some rest. Yes, rest." He crooned, seeing Niall ball his hands up into fists and rub.  
Liam stroked Niall's cheek with the pad of his thumb, cooing as Niall shut his eyes and hummed sleepily.  
They stayed like that as Niall drifted off into sleep, his lips parted and breathing slow and steady. Liam toyed with Niall's hair and enjoyed the peace. Careful of Niall's leg, he took the remote and changed the channel.  
The Wolverhampton lad was suitably engrossed in the show, until the childrens' hour began - usually cartoons, which he wasn't interested in. He was about to turn the channel over when Niall whimpered, face creasing as his eyes began to open.  
"Hey, love." Liam whispered. "You alright?"

"Mmnn.. N-no.."  
Niall whimpered, and his legs pressed together. "I need the toilet.."

This made Liam panic slightly. "Okay, you remember what our rules were?" He said gently. The last few toilet visits had been disastrous, honestly! 

Niall whimpered again. "One more accident an' it's nappies or potty." He murmured.  
Liam nodded and lifted Niall up carefully, letting his sore leg dangle. He gave instructions to the boy to at least _try_ and hold it, and trotted off. He started running when Niall dribbled on him, and was just leaning against the bathroom door as Niall sobbed into his shoulders, urine dripping from his pyjama bottoms.  
"Sssht, Ni, it's okay. You tried your hardest." Liam soothed, rubbing Niall's back. "But you know what's going to happen now."  
Niall whimpered, but accepted his fate quietly. Liam carried him back down the stairs, cooing and rubbing his back to calm him as Niall nuzzled his face into his neck again.

Liam placed Niall comfortably back on the couch and put a glass to his lips to drink. Niall's teeth clunked clumsily against the glass, and he wasn't liking the feeling compared to his sippy cup. He frowned.  
Smiling, Liam easily switched the two cups; and as Niall drank, Liam brought in the potty.  
Niall broke off for a second to look at the potty. It didn't look too bad. It was blue and had little stars on the front of it, and little handles to hold on to. Despite everything, Niall smiled. He liked it. He finished off what was in his sippy cup and set it aside. The children's hour was still on the television, and Niall was interested. Making sure no one saw, he settled down to watch.

Sooner or later the juice began to take effect. Niall was engrossed in an episode of Peppa Pig by then, looking at the screen as he fidgeted and squirmed. Liam entered and gently looked at him. "I think it's time you hopped on the potty, love."  
"Nooo-- but! Peppa!" He pointed at the screen and whined. He was quite interested! It was good!  
"You can still watch Peppa. Just come sit on the potty and wee." Liam said and Niall very nearly snapped out of his newfound baby persona because _Liam was bossing him about like he was two_ _and_ he used the toilet, not the _potty_ ,  but then again..  
Giving in to his instincts, he lifted the potty up to the sofa, and reached for Liam. Smiling, Liam lifted him up over the potty and helped slide his pyjama bottoms down enough so that he could go. Niall clumsily plonked down onto the bowl and held the handles. Biting his lip, Niall hesitantly let the first drip go, only for it to go dribbling onto the sofa. A look of utter confusion creased Niall's features; but then desperation, as he tensed his legs and whimpered.

"Oh love, here. Let me help." Liam said, and poked Niall's tip downwards in the potty. He pulled away and Niall continued, peeing a thick steady stream that thundered against the bottom of the plastic.  
He looked down, making sure he was peeing in there, and pushed out as much as he could; toes curling in relief.  
The other boys entered the room silently. As Niall's heavy stream turned to drips, the others clapped and cheered and told him he was _such_ a good boy, for weeing in the potty. 

Niall looked up with bright red cheeks, hiding his face behind his hands, but they could all see the look of delight etched into his features; like he really believed them; like he really was a good boy.

The rest of the day went on like this, each boy easing Niall into the role of being cared for like a baby; and Niall was getting so caught up in it that the old snarky Niall of this morning had gone, and in his place was a compliant, but tired, younger Niall. 

It got dark out rapidly, and by 9pm, Niall was laying on the couch rubbing his eyes. Liam entered the room to begin the bedtime routine.  
"Milk, story, wee, sleep." Liam told Niall, and Niall didn't protest. Liam held Niall as he was fed, read him a story to calm him down and put the potty beneath him for a last tinkle (and praise).  
It was then that Liam put a nappy down for him, and Niall began to whimper in protest.  
"I don't want one of those, Li Li." He scrunched his face. "I don't, I'm a big boy."  

"I know you are, lovey, but this is easier than lifting you on the pot for wees all night long, hmm? Easier than having to weewee in the dark? Then when your leg heals up a little you can get the potty back, okay?" Liam replied.  
Niall whimpered, but laid back obediently, toying with the edge of his blanket. 

Liam cooed at him, and praised once more, as he took off Niall's pyjama bottoms and underwear, and slid the nappy under his bottom and over his crotch, making sure nothing was too tightly trapped or loose. By this time, Niall was half asleep anyway, but Liam had to chuckle as Niall pulled a face of disgust as he patted the padding on his lower half.  
"It's only for now, sweetheart." Liam promised, carding his fingers through Niall's hair as he watched the boy's eyes slide shut.  
Liam pressed a kiss to Niall's cheek. "As soon as you get better, you won't need them any more, yeah?" He promised; but with the way Niall was gurgling and sucking the edge of his thumb as he laid there peacefully asleep, Liam had a feeling he'd be proved wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> It's rushed, I know. Caught up with exams so this will do. I will edit it!


End file.
